<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignited passion by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823450">Ignited passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell'>vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desire and passion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Love, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Romance, Sequel, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their first night together, Kathryn wants to inform her senior staff of her new relationship status with Seven, but fate has other plans for them...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desire and passion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ignited passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to the sequel of 'Burning desire'. If you have not read the first part yet, I highly recommend you to do so first so you'll be able to understand the references in this story. Without further ado, I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this sequel. If you do, please be so kind and let me know. I always appreciate receiving feedback. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their first night together, Kathryn quickly decided that she would announce her relationship with Seven to their fellow senior staff, sending out a communique to all of them to come to the briefing room at 1000 hours. Seven had been ecstatic, yet at the same time, she had voiced her concerns about her lover's decision as well. As much as Seven wanted everyone to know that Kathryn was hers and off-limits to everyone else she was afraid of their reactions and even feared mutiny by the ex-Maquis members of the crew, led by Chakotay himself. Janeway had told her that she could not believe her trusty first Officer would ever do such a thing to which Seven replied that the man obviously still harbored feelings of a romantic kind for her which shocked Kathryn who had been convinced those feelings of his had died down years ago. Seven rolled her eyes at this. "Kathryn, you truly are dense. It is plain to see to everyone that this man is 'head over heels' in love with you. Those puppy eyes he always sends your direction are all the confirmation I need to know that. Also, he keeps on inviting you to have dinner with him. Have you ever noticed how he is referring to those meetings of yours as 'dinner dates'? He is hopeful that you return his affections.“</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn coughed at this, some of the coffee she'd just been drinking ending up in her windpipe, making her face turn red. Seven's eyes shot open in alarm at this and she started patting her lover's back, a technique she had learned from the Doctor which was supposed to help if a human ever was in a situation like Kathryn was in right now. It seemed to work, the redhead's coughing soon stopped, her face regaining back its natural color, a sigh leaving her lips. "Thank you, darling. That could've gone very wrong had you not been so fast in correctly assessing the situation and assisting me. How did you know just what the right course of action was anyway?“ She curiously looked at Seven at this, who's cheeks turned pink at the praise, voice softer than usual. "I am taking classes from the Doctor that prepare me for potentially life-threatening situations my crewmembers could end up in one of these days. It appears that the lesson which taught about how to safe a crewmember who had accidentally gotten food or beverage stuck in their windpipe already proved to have come in very handy. In all honesty, I did not think I would require it so soon.“</p><p> </p><p>The blonde's ocular implant was raised in her typical fashion at this, causing a pretty blush to form on her Captain's cheeks. Voice raspier than usual she replied embarrassingly. "Well... There's a first for everything, darling and as you know I'm always happy to help you and be your test object if necessary.“ Seven smirked at this. "Does that include sexual activities, Kathryn?“ The older woman's cheeks turned crimson, causing a growl to leave Seven's lips, her nostrils flaring as the uncanny scent of her lover's beginning arousal hit them, her voice low she whispered in her ear while gently tugging at the sensitive lobe with her teeth. "I guess that is a yes.“ She swiftly lifted the protesting Captain off her chair, carrying her back over to the bedroom. "Seven, we don't have time for that right now...“ Seven gently laid her on the still unmade bed before positioning on top of her, quickly checking her inner chronometer then stating firmly. "I deem 30 minutes sufficient for me to give you at least two orgasms, Kathryn.“</p><p>The redhead chuckled at this, biting her bottom lip. "Cocky, are we? Prove it to me then, darling.“ Their clothes were soon discarded, Seven once more on top of Kathryn. The blonde sent a seductive wink at her lover, her hands massaging the older woman's breasts which made the latter moan out in delight. "You better start counting, Kathryn.“</p><p> </p><p>Seven went down on her lover, teeth digging into the soft skin of Kathryn's neck at the exact same spot where her captain's pips usually sat, a calculated move from the younger woman's side who knew just how sensitive her lover was at that specific spot. Rolling her lover's nipples between her thumb and index she smirked as the woman underneath her started to squirm, incredibly sexy low moans filling Seven's ears which sounded like the sweetest music to her. Kathryn panted hard, nails digging into the blonde's back, causing the latter to growl. "S-Seven, please. You know what I need.“ Suddenly remembering the conversation that had led to their first sexual encounter the other day, Seven scanned the room before her eyes caught glimpse of a familiar peach colored piece of fabric, a smirk forming on her lips. Quickly grabbing her lover's nightgown she efficiently used it to tie the older woman's wrists to the bedposts. Kathryn's cheeks turned red, breathing ragged and pupils dilated, obviously enjoying being tied up by her lover. Seven's voice now stern, she stated. "You are not allowed to undo your restraints, or touch me, Kathryn.“</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn all too happily obliged, nodding her head obediently. "Understood, Seven.“ The blonde smirked in satisfaction at this, a yelp escaping the redhead when with no warning long, skilled, metal-tipped fingers entered her center, curling up against her inner walls with precision, her mouth now having replaced her hand's previous spot on Kathryn's nipple, alternating between sucking and gently biting the soft piece of flesh while her right hand paid attention to its counterpart which soon made the redhead's walls clench down on Seven's fingers, spasms rippling through her body, a drawn out cry of pleasure resounding off the walls of the Captain's bedroom. "Sevennnn!“ Kathryn's toes curled, her back for a moment that felt like an eternity to the petite woman who still wasn't used to experiencing an orgasm that lasted longer than a few seconds arched off the mattress, eyes tightly shut, face contorted in utmost pleasure, causing Seven to groan out, her own wetness now painfully obvious to her, soiling the sheets underneath her.</p><p> </p><p>Determined to keep true to her word and give her lover multiple orgasms, Seven ignored her own body's desperate cries for release, shimmying down the redhead's body till her face was right between her lover's thighs. Not wasting any time, knowing it was limited, the blonde started to suck Kathryn's engorged clit while the fingers of her left resumed stroking the tight, velvety inner walls of her lover which drew a long moan from the petite woman which in turn sent a jolt through Seven, straight down to her core. Her own mind now swirling with arousal, the younger of the pair increased her speed and the force of her actions, soon sending Kathryn over the edge for a second time and Seven to her own astonishment reached an orgasm of her own, the intensity of it so strong that her whole body convulsed, loud, guttural cries escaping her which she was unable to force down, eyes rolled back in bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn's eyes slowly opened, still feeling drowsy from her own mind-blowing orgasms. Her heart stopped at the sight of her lover laying seemingly knocked-out cold below her, luscious golden  locks covering most of that angelic face of hers. Swallowing against the rawness in her throat, the redhead called out. "Seven?“ Concern darkened her features, an ice-cold grip forming around her heart as the form of her lover stayed still, not even the hint of a reaction coming forth at her call. Steeling herself, the Captain tried evoking a reaction with another approach. Her voice now back to its usual tone of command, she stated firmly. "Seven of Nine.“ To Kathryn's shock, she was once again greeted by silence, the body of the tall woman refusing to move as much as an inch. Now deeply concerned for her beloved's well-being and safety, especially taking the younger woman's Borg enhanced physique into consideration, Kathryn quickly undid her makeshift restraints, hastily dressing into a freshly replicated uniform while pressing her comm badge, hailing the Doctor. "Captain Janeway to the Doctor. I have a medical emergency in my quarters. Two to beam to sickbay. Seven requires immediate medical attention.“</p><p> </p><p>The familiar blue light of the transporter beam soon engulfed the two women, Janeway out of respect for her lover quickly having dressed the young woman into a blue silk robe while carrying her red biosuit in her arms. She wanted to at least give off some semblance of decency when they arrived in sickbay, knowing the EMH to be rather nosy and having a soft spot for Seven. Once they'd arrived said man materialized by their side right away, brows furrowed in his equivalent of concern, voice laced in the same sentiment. "Captain. What happened to Seven?“ The redhead heaved a sigh at this, not looking forward to this conversation, yet knowing there was no point trying to sugarcoat it for him. "This morning Seven and I were intimate and before you ask, yes we are officially dating now. You are the second person to learn of this and I had initially planned to officially announce the change of Seven and my relationship status during the senior staff meeting I assigned for later today. So, as I was saying. We were intimate and everything was going great, or so I thought until I came to and noticed Seven was unresponsive. She just lay there, her body looking pretty stiff and when I tried addressing her she stayed motionless like she'd been knocked out cold. I just... I don't understand. One moment everything was fine and then she just... collapsed...“</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn couldn't remember a single moment in her life she had felt this miserable before. Her vision now blurry due to tears threatening to burst out at any second, legs wobbly, knees buckling. She didn't land on the hard deck as expected, however. In her daze she noticed the Doctor who had carefully lifted her on a biobed, his voice soon entering Kathryn's conscious, sounding as if it came from the depths of the ocean. "The Doctor to Commander Chakotay. The Captain and Seven of Nine are in sickbay and relieved of duty until I state otherwise. Commander, you have the bridge.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the bridge Chakotay's face was laced with concern, a deep frown causing the fine lines on his forehead to turn more prominent. He rubbed a hand over his face before announcing to everyone in what he hoped was a commanding voice. "All hands, the Captain is off-duty today. As second in Command, I now function as your commanding Officer. I expect things to go smoothly while Janeway is not around. I trust everyone's professionalism and competence. If there are any concerns please report to me directly. Mr. Paris, resume course for the Alpha Quadrant, warp six.“</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in Main Engineering, a certain Human/Klingon engineer paced her office. It had come to her attention that both the Captain and Seven were relieved of duty for the day. How she had gotten to that declassified piece of information was a well-kept secret, the brunette priding herself in being the ship's main source of gossip was determined to keep to herself. 'Looks like my assumptions were right after all. All this time of them dancing around each other and finally, they've succumbed to the irresistible temptation of lesbian pleasure. I wonder who took the first step. Knowing those two I'm assuming it must've been Seven. I must admit I feel kinda like a proud mom. Looks like the ice Queen might not be as icy as I'd always thought. Just misunderstood and underestimated...' This oddly reminded her of someone. 'Maybe we do have more in common than I thought after all. Looks like Tom was right. Seven and I could be friends, or at the very least finally, end that conflict of ours and make peace. I wonder where she is right now. Might as well pay her a visit right away.'</p><p> </p><p>B'Elanna was about to ask the ship's computer to locate Seven when she received a communique from Chakotay which caused the ridges on her forehead to deepen, her face turning pale in concern and shock at the devastating news. "Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine are in sickbay. Senior staff meeting for today is canceled. Please meet me in the ready room.“ Not wasting any time, sensing the urgency of the message she quickly left her office, informing her co-workers that she'd be gone for a while and handing over command to one of her subordinates before rushing out of Main Engineering, taking the turbo lift up to Deck 1.</p><p> </p><p>Once she arrived in the Captain's ready room she was greeted by a distraught-looking Chakotay who motioned her to sit in the chair opposite of him. She obliged, patiently waiting for her former Maquis Captain and friend to start the conversation. Chakotay after having gathered his bearings started, voice sounding strained, the pain visible in his dark eyes. "As I have told you in the communique, both the Captain and Seven are currently in sickbay and off duty for the time being. According to the Doctor, they arrived there early this morning right before the Alpha Shift started. The Doctor refused to tell me further details as of now and frankly, I'm concerned and frustrated. I get it that it's a very personal matter and he's only doing his job. However, as the second in command and a close friend of Kathryn, I think I deserve to know what is going on. I was hoping you could maybe try to get the Doctor to talk. The two of you have a much deeper relationship than him and me. He trusts you, B'Elanna and I was hoping you could maybe try to get some information regarding what happened and the states of the two out of him and then share that information with me.“</p><p> </p><p>The brunette nodded slowly, understanding where Chakotay was coming from. She wasn't sure his assessment of her relationship with the Doctor was correct, but she decided she could at the very least try to talk to him. Her voice determined she told her friend. "Consider it done, Chakotay. I will report back to you the moment I know more. I can't guarantee the Doctor will be more cooperative with me, but I'll do my very best to convince him to tell me more. I was about to pay Seven a visit before I received your communique. Maybe I could use that to my advantage here. After all, he can't refuse a visit from a concerned friend. Can he?“ Chakotay's features visibly brightened at this. "B'Elanna, you're a genius! I knew you were the right person for the job. Good luck though I doubt you'll need it. I'll see you again soon.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In sickbay, the ship's Emergency Medical Hologram was busy tending to and monitoring his two patients. When the Captain had arrived earlier with Seven who had been unconscious, he had not expected the older woman to soon faint herself. Then again, he mused to himself, taking Janeway's state of health and especially her lack of sleep and neglect of proper nutrition and hydration, apart from her beloved coffee into consideration, it was a miracle she'd managed to do so well for this long. 'That woman is truly a tough one. That much is for sure. In that sense, she is much like Seven herself. It is the combination of those two together that is concerning to me. If them being intimate with each other always results in them losing consciousness, frankly I, as their General Practitioner can't approve of their bond, but how do I tell that to either of them and convince them to end their sexual affiliations without wreaking havoc?' The Doctor heaved a sigh, despite there being no need for a hologram to perform that kind of action, his musings being halted at the doors to sickbay swishing open.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor turned over to the visitor and was surprised to find B'Elanna Torres looking back at him, face laced visibly in concern, stunning him. "Lieutenant Torres. To what do I owe your visit?“ The compact woman walked over in his direction. "I'm here to pay my friend Seven a visit. From what I've heard she and the Captain are currently here as patients. I'm concerned about their state. They are both friends of mine and as such I want to make sure of their well-being.“ The Doctor was stunned at this. He had been aware the Captain and B'Elanna had over the years established quite a friendly bond. It was news to him, however, that the same could be said about the engineer and Seven. Understandably suspicious he asked her. "Since when have Seven and you been on friendly terms, B'Elanna? From what I've heard from her you have been acting rather cool, if not hostile towards her ever since she first arrived on board this ship. Am I wrong?“</p><p> </p><p>B'Elanna heaved a small sigh. 'Of course, she would tell him such things. He's one of her closest confidants on this ship after all, apart from the Captain and maybe Tuvok. I never knew she experienced my behavior towards her as cold though.' The brunette felt ashamed for her initial hostility and rude behavior towards the resident ex-Borg. With the new knowledge of her relationship with the Captain, her view on the younger woman had changed considerably. She seemed far more human than the half Klingon had originally thought. Taking her lucky shot, B'Elanna told the Doctor earnestly. "You're right that I treated Seven poorly in the past and for no other reason than her being 'the new kid around' that so happened to be favored by the Captain in everything she did, gaining all the attention thanks to her looks and that enhanced strength and intelligence of hers. I have come to realize that my initial assessment of her was wrong however and she is far more human than I'd originally thought her to be and in a sense, she reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger. I had planned to apologize to her today and try to start a new leaf if she'd be willing to give me a second chance. We started off on the wrong foot which was admittedly mainly my fault, but I'd like for us to at least make peace with each other, and who knows? Maybe one day we can even be friends. Can I please see her, Doctor? Or could you at least tell me how she is doing and the Captain as well? I'm really worried about the two of them...“</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor felt his resolve falter at the Chief Engineer's heartfelt confession, the look of concern and compassion in her eyes nothing but honest. Deciding to ditch protocol in this special instance he told her, voice gentle. "Alright, Lieutenant. You are allowed to pay them a visit. They are both under the influence right now and require rest. I give you five minutes max.“ B'Elanna's features brightened at this, having half a nerve to hug the hologram, but deciding against it in the end. "Thank you, Doctor! I promise I won't be long and I'll make sure to not disturb them.“ She carefully walked over to the forcefield the Doctor had erected around the medbay. He announced to the ship's computer to lower the forcefield and at this B'Elanna stepped inside, walking up to the two unconscious women.</p><p> </p><p>To B'Elanna's surprise, Seven was merely dressed in a blue satin robe, her curves even more obvious than when she was wearing one of those obtuse overly tight bio mesh creations of the Doctor. The Captain, as B'Elanna noticed to her own dismay, was dressed in her typical uniform, pips neatly attached to her neck. 'Odd. If I didn't know it any better I would've totally guessed they'd had sex, but why would Janeway be dressed then? In her uniform much less?' She didn't have to guess much longer, the voice of the Doctor disrupting her thoughts. "By the way. It is actually good that you are here, B'Elanna. When Seven arrived here earlier she was merely dressed in the robe she's still wearing right now. The Captain had one of her biosuits in her hands which I have placed next to Seven. I did not dare change Seven myself out of respect for her privacy. However, she requires the additional help of her biosuit to help stabilize and regulate her nanoprobes. Lieutenant, you are a woman as well. Could you perhaps help me by changing Seven into her biosuit?“ The brunette blinked at this, cheeks turning dark. "I...“ She was about to decline but ultimately decided against it. If it was necessary for Seven to wear that dreadful outfit then she'd be damned not to woman up and change her into it.</p><p> </p><p>She shot a glare in the Doctor's direction which rivaled the Captain's infamous force ten stare, effectively making him retreat to his office after re-establishing the forcefield around the medbay to give the three women the privacy they deserved. Once B'Elanna was sure the EMH was gone she carefully started to disrobe the tall ex-Borg, making sure not to stare as she did so, despite it being very tempting. B'Elanna had eyes too and even she knew Seven was an undeniably very attractive young woman. Yet, she respected her privacy and had the decency to simply do the task at hand which was helping the currently disabled young woman into her biosuit. For a moment the half Klingon wished the Doctor would've stayed around, after all, the bio mesh material of the one-piece proving to be a real pain, giving B'Elanna a hard time getting as much as Seven's legs in. With much effort and dedication, she had soon managed to successfully win the battle though. The brunette had a hard time not to cry out in victory once Seven was fully dressed. Now the only thing left to do was seal the outfit. The ridges in her forehead deepened in concentration as B'Elanna desperately searched for something like a zipper. The zipper turned out to be a rather small, almost invisible button at the back of Seven's neck which after being pressed allowed the bio mesh to practically melt with Seven's body, creating the familiar catsuit look. The engineer and scientist in B'Elanna were deeply fascinated by the workings of the fashion piece. She made plans of talking to the Doctor about it in the future, but for now, she had places to be. Chakotay, as she was sure, was already waiting for her report. After inspecting the Captain who seemed to be out cold, appearing like she was peacefully sleeping when in fact she was unconscious, her vitals being monitored, the compact engineer quickly and as silently as possible left sickbay and went back to the bridge to report to her commanding Officer and friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn awoke with a groan, her head wearing twice its size, vision blurry. It took a while before she recognized her surroundings. She was about to flee the scene, never having been particularly fond of her ship's sickbay when the voice of the Doctor halted her in her actions. "Captain, welcome back. How are you feeling? I wouldn't advise you to try to get up yet. You have just woken up and based on your readings I'd highly recommend you stay here for the rest of the day.“ The memory of what had led to her ending up here in the first place slowly came back. Her voice scratchy, throat feeling like sandpaper she asked. "Seven?“ The hologram gestured to the biobed next to hers. Kathryn followed the gesture, her eyes filling with sorrow at the sight of a still-unconscious Seven. The Doctor had disappeared from sight, confusing, even infuriating Janeway until he reappeared, a glass of water in one of his hands which he held out to her. "You should drink this, Captain. It is crucial that you stay well-hydrated. As for your earlier question. Seven, as you can see has still not regained consciousness yet. I am monitoring her vitals which have stabilized for now. Her nanoprobes are currently busy helping her Borg systems to stabilize as well. I apologize for the delay in terms of that since it is in part my fault. Had I changed Seven back into her biosuit that you'd been carrying when you first arrived here earlier today she might've already regained consciousness. However, in respect of her privacy and with the knowledge of the change of your relationship status, I deemed it better to wait with that. Thankfully, Lieutenant Torres came by earlier and was so kind to change Seven for me.“</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn's eyes turned wide at the EMH's last words, having a hard time not to spit out her water. "B'Elanna changed Seven's clothes? Who allowed her to do that? You? Why did you think that was a good idea, Doctor? You know that B'Elanna is not exactly Seven's best friend on this ship. Do you? What if she harmed her in any way?“ The Doctor looked piqued at this, telling the stunned redhead. "Captain, Lieutenant Torres was going to apologize to Seven today before she learned of Seven and your state. She told me that she deeply regretted the way she'd treated her in the past and that she would love to start over with her if Seven accepts her apology. She sounded very sincere when she told me that. I can by no means imagine her ever trying to harm Seven in any kind of way, much less when Seven's state is already critical, to begin with. I thought you had enough trust in B'Elanna to know better than that yourself, Captain.“ Janeway bit her lip at this, the oh too familiar feeling of guilt making her feel sick to the stomach. 'You old fool! He's right. How could you ever think B'Elanna could harm Seven in that way? They might've had their differences in the past, but she'd never go as far as to seriously injure her like that.'</p><p> </p><p>To both the Doctor and Kathryn's surprise, a small voice could be heard coming from the biobed next to Janeway's. "B'Elanna wanted to apologize? Where is she now?“ Kathryn felt tears well-up in her eyes, reaching out for her lover's closest hand which she squeezed gently, her voice soft. "She has already left, darling. She's most likely gone back to duty for now. Seven, you need to get more rest. Your state is still very weak.“ Seven huffed adorably at this, making Janeway want to kiss her which she suppressed the need for that for the time being. "I have 'rested' for long enough, Kathryn. I wish to go to Astrometrics and begin my duty shift now. Afterward, I am going to have a conversation with Lieutenant Torres.“ The Doctor chimed in at this, voice laced with a mixture of understanding and concern. "Seven, both the Captain and you are off-duty for today. The Captain is right, you do require more rest. In fact, I think it would be best if you would go back to Cargo Bay 2. Taking your dire situation into consideration I would deem it best if you would complete a full regeneration cycle as soon as possible to help your nanoprobes in stabilizing your Borg systems.“</p><p> </p><p>Seven heaved a sigh at this, her voice stern. "Doctor, I have completed a full regeneration cycle as recommended by you the night before last night. My nanoprobes should be able to stabilize on their own. Should they not?“ The Doctor frowned at this. "Normally I would agree to that. However, it appears to me that this is a special situation. Before completing the full cycle two nights ago you had not been able to regenerate. That, along with your new affiliation with the Captain, the emotional and physical aspect of which is brand new to you and also taking our meeting in sickbay after the last senior staff meeting into consideration as well during which you already were in a dire physical state, I highly recommend you to complete another full regeneration cycle.“</p><p> </p><p>Seven was about to protest when Kathryn chimed in. "I agree, Doctor. Seven, let me accompany you to Cargo Bay 2 and 'tuck you in'.“ Seven's eyes visibly lit up at this, her cheeks to Janeway's delight turning pink. "That would be very acceptable, Kathryn.“ The Doctor gave a stern look at his Captain. "After you've done that you should get some sleep as well, Captain. Your body is at its limits and frankly, I'd love to see you off-duty for at least another week so you'd be able to regain at least a minimum of your resources back. Knowing you, however, I'm aware that you disagree with me on this.“ He sighed dramatically at this which made Kathryn roll her eyes while Seven to her chagrin agreed. "I concur, Doctor. After completing my regeneration cycle I shall go back to Astrometrics and conduct research for an M-class planet in a nearby planetary system we could utilize for shore leave.“</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor had quickly agreed to Seven's plan of shore leave followed by Kathryn who grudgingly had to admit the crew had worked extra hard these past few weeks and was well-deserving of shore leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seven was to her own dismay very unstable on her legs and had to lean against her lover for stability who happily supported her despite the younger woman not exactly being light-weight due to her Borg enhancements. It was only when they were standing in the fortunately empty turbo lift that Seven noticed the fine beads of sweat that had formed on Kathryn's forehead due to the physical exertion. The fact that the older woman was not in her best condition as well became painfully obvious to the taller woman who felt guilty for, as she deemed, selfishly using her lover for her own purposes. She should've noticed this morning that Kathryn was still exhausted from their previous activities, but in the end, her own lust had clouded her judgment which turned out to be futile for both parties involved. To Seven's shock, the redhead asked her. "What did the Doctor mean when he said that you'd been to sickbay after the staff meeting in a dire state, darling? From what you'd told me yesterday I would've thought you only consulted him because of your feelings for me, not because you required medical assistance.“</p><p> </p><p>Seven bit her bottom lip, guilt washing over her, an emotion she deemed most uncomfortable if not sickening in nature. 'How does Kathryn endure this kind of emotion? How has she endured it for the past four years without breaking? For a human, she truly is exceptionally strong.' The duo who had by now arrived in front of Seven's alcove in the Cargo Bay stood face to face, worried blue-grey eyes meeting pale blue ones that appeared light grey in the dim light of the Cargo Bay. Seven's voice sounded small when she finally answered her lover. "I did not wish to worry you unnecessarily, Kathryn. When we first encountered in your bedroom yesterday I had honestly been convinced that my state had stabilized again after successfully completing a full regeneration cycle the night before. Also, the symptoms I had experienced during and after the last staff meeting had been caused by my strong emotions and physical attraction to you, or so I had thought. The Doctor himself had assured me that with the necessary regeneration I would be back to normal in no time. It appears that his assessment of the situation had been incorrect. Apparently, my state of health was more severe than even I had expected myself.“</p><p> </p><p>Tears had formed in Kathryn's eyes, the younger woman inwardly scolded herself for having caused her beloved pain. She cupped the smaller woman's cheeks with a gentleness that would have surprised anyone who might have witnessed the display of affection between the two newly found lovers right now. Seven soothingly rubbed her lover's soft cheeks before placing a feather-like kiss on her lips, muttering earnestly. "I am sorry, Kathryn. I did not mean to cause you pain, much less make you cry. It was wrong not to inform you about my state, especially before our encounter yesterday, but I was so euphoric to finally get to be with you that I did not wish to 'ruin the mood'. Can you forgive me?“ The most beautiful smile formed on Kathryn's face, doing funny things to Seven, her voice soft as she told her. "It's fine, darling. I understand why you decided not to tell me yesterday. You're right that I would've worried if you had informed me about your state. However, I can't help but feel like had you warned me in advance, it might have saved both of us that visit to sickbay. As the Doctor mentioned earlier, my own health admittedly hasn't been optimal these days either, so I'm as much to blame for this as you are. Guess we got a little ahead of ourselves there. Then again, it's not all day that a 6 ft tall blonde goddess appears in my bedroom and ends up in bed with me, on top of me much less.“</p><p> </p><p>Seven blushed adorably at this which made Kathryn coo in the same manner the blonde had assimilated Sam Wildman to sometimes do around Naomi. To her own surprise, she did not mind Kathryn acting like one normally would towards an infant in this situation. 'I must truly be malfunctioning. It is highly illogical for me to enjoy this type of behavior from anyone, even Kathryn.' Her cheeks only darkened at the thought, a girly squeal as she noticed to her own shock belonged to herself could be heard as her lover covered the whole of her face in kisses while exclaiming. "Gods, darling. You're so adorable! I never knew you had such hidden charms. I think I should make you blush more often.“ Seven's eyes turned wide at those last words, her heart to her own surprise beating hard against her ribcage in an emotion she could not quite determine. Her voice sounded unstable when she muttered. "I do not wish for you to make me 'blush' more often, Kathryn. It is a most uncomfortable sensation. I feel like an infant.“</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn's expression turned sullen at this, her bottom lip jutted forward causing a jolt to hit Seven's groin. Her voice sounded nothing like Seven had ever heard before when she told her. "Please allow me to make you blush more often, Seven. Please. I promise it'll stay between you and me. Please.“ Seven sighed at this, unable to resist her lover when she was using illicit methods like this, pulling at her heartstrings with that adorable 'pout' and those puppy dog eyes. "Alright, Kathryn. You win. I will allow you to make me 'blush' more often, but only when we are alone and only if you promise to not share the fact that I performed such an infantile action, much like that sound I just made when you soiled my face in your saliva, with anyone else. I do not wish to be ship's gossip topic number one after all.“ Kathryn smiled at this and nodded happily. "I promise it, darling. This will stay between you and me. Also, I did not soil you in my saliva. What are you taking me for? I simply pecked your face all over.“ Seven frowned at this. "Pecked?“ It was an expression she had never come across before. Janeway nodded at this and told her. "Yes. Pecks are small, usually innocent kisses. Such that a parent tends to also give their child.“</p><p> </p><p>Seven's frown deepened at this and she hummed. "I... see. You are not my mother though, Kathryn. Or do you wish to change the parameters of our relationship once more?“ The Captain barked out a laugh at this, irritating the blonde even more. Once she had calmed down again she kissed Seven fully on the lips this time, an action that caused the younger woman to groan at the possessiveness with which Kathryn claimed her lips. Kathryn's eyes had now turned a midnight blue when she stated seductively. "I don't believe a mother usually kisses her child like this, darling. Do you?“ Seven slowly, dazedly shook her head, her own eyes having clouded in desire. "I do not think so, Kathryn. If she did it would be incestuous and immoral.“ Kathryn blinked at this, her cheeks turning a soft red. "Well... you are right with that. Anyway, darling. What I meant to tell you just now was that the fact that we are lovers stays the same. Lovers can give each other pecks as well from time to time, you know? Just like the one you gave me earlier after I had cried.“ Seven nodded in understanding at this. "I see. Thank you for teaching me about the customs of romance, Kathryn. The database was insufficient in terms of this. It never stated anything about 'pecking each other' as a display of affection towards your romantic partner. Maybe in heterosexual relationships, it is not of relevance.“</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn thought about this for a moment and soon had to realize that she had to agree. In none of her previous relationships had she ever shared such sweet, affectionate gestures with her partner. Be it Justin, or later Mark, they had always shared 'real' kisses as they would've most likely called it now and had plain, boring sex in which she mainly had to please them. With Seven everything was new and different, the good, no the great kind of different, Kathryn thought to herself before answering her ever-curious lover. "I think you're right about that, Seven. In my previous relationships, we never shared these kinds of gestures and honestly, I never knew how much I missed this. All this time I felt like something was lacking and I think I finally know what it was. It's funny, seeing as how we merely started off romantically yesterday, yet our relationship already is so much more profound than anything I'd ever known before and I have you to thank for that.“ Seven smiled at this and they shared one more kiss before the blonde stated. "I believe it is time for you to 'tuck me in' now, Kathryn. As much as I would love to continue to talk with you, or simply be with you instead. You have heard the Doctor. I require regeneration.“</p><p> </p><p>The Captain once Seven stood inside her alcove, expertly typed in the code for a full regeneration cycle, Seven's eyes shutting closed. Kathryn lingered for a moment before whispering lovingly. "Sweet dreams, Seven.“ She silently crept out of the Cargo Bay, sealing the doors, so no one could disturb her beloved's sleep before making her way to her own quarters, dreading having to sleep, much less alone...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It came as no surprise that Kathryn indeed found herself tossing and turning in her bed, sleep as she had already expected, eluding her. Groaning out in frustration, she sat up and hit her comm badge. "The Captain to the Doctor.“ The EMH frowned upon hearing the voice of his Captain. "Captain, I thought we had agreed earlier that you would go to sleep right after bringing Seven back to the Cargo Bay?“ Janeway sighed at this. "I'm in bed, Doctor, and I tried to sleep, but it seems sleep is eluding me tonight. Could you maybe give me a hypospray with a sedative?“ The Doctor's frown deepened at this, muttering. "What's it with people requiring sedatives these days?“ He had hoped the Captain had not heard him, but luck was not on his side tonight. "Doctor, what do you mean by people requiring sedatives? Who else has been asking you for one and why?“ The Doctor immediately chimed. "Need I remind you of doctor-patient-confidentiality, Captain?“ Janeway rolled her eyes at this while stating firmly. "And need I remind you of captain's privilege, Doctor? As captain of this ship, it is my good right to be informed if members of my crew come to you to ask for a sedative. Who are we talking about here and when did they come to you?“</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor sighed at this before stating. "It was Seven, Captain. I offered the sedative to her the day she'd paid me a visit in sickbay after the senior staff meeting because she had told me that she was unable to regenerate due to her symptoms caused by her affections towards you.“ Kathryn's mouth gaped at that revelation, her heart aching. She swallowed against the lump having built up in her throat, coaxing out. "I see. She didn't tell me about that. Thank you for informing me about this, Doctor.“ Suddenly an idea came to the forefront of her mind and following an impulse she asked the EMH. "Can it be that the sedative caused Seven to collapse earlier? Could it have been a delayed effect of it in combination with her nanoprobes?“ The Doctor pondered this for a moment before hesitantly answering her. "I'm not sure, to be honest. It seems rather far-fetched, considering the delay in time, but it is not entirely impossible. I have to admit that I am still not fully versed in terms of Seven's Borg physiology and its functionings. Either way, I am going to conduct research on the matter later after I have brought you the sedative. You really need to get some sleep, Captain.“ Janeway nodded at this. "Thank you, Doctor. Janeway out.“</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long until the EMH had materialized in the Captain's bedroom, startling the woman who had been lost in thought. "Doctor. It's you.“ He blinked and nodded slowly. "Who else would it be? I have brought you the hypospray with the sedative, Captain.“ She nodded at this, accepting the hypospray from him. Her voice now back to its usual command she told him. "Dismissed.“ The Doctor blinked out of sight at this which caused Janeway to heave another sigh. This man's bedside manners really needed to be improved still, despite all changes to his subroutines that had already been made throughout the years. She shook her head wanly before finally pressing the hypospray to her neck, her body sinking limply onto her bed, effectively sending her into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Regeneration cycle complete.“ Seven blinked her eyes open, taking a moment to adjust to the familiar surroundings of Cargo Bay 2. She stepped out of her alcove and remembering the events of last night asked the ship's computer, following what humans may refer to as intuition. "Computer, locate Captain Kathryn Janeway.“ The disembodied female voice of Voyager's computer answered her at this. "Captain Janeway is in her quarters.“ Not fully satisfied with that answer, Seven continued to ask. "Computer, name the exact location of Captain Janeway in her quarters.“ The computer to her delight stated. "Captain Janeway is in her bedroom in her quarters.“</p><p>'Perfect!', Seven thought to herself, walking to the Cargo Bay doors which upon her approach stayed closed. The young woman felt a wave of warmth wash over her at this, a smile involuntarily gracing her face, feeling touched by the gesture she knew her lover had done for her to ensure the success of her regeneration which had surprisingly worked.</p><p> </p><p>It took mere seconds for Seven to override the code Janeway had used to seal the Cargo Bay doors with. She went for the turbo lift which to her dismay was not empty. B'Elanna Torres already stood in there and Seven was about to make a bee-line for the Jeffrey's tubes, or just beam herself straight to the Captain's quarters, but B'Elanna surprisingly stopped her from doing so. "Good morning, Seven! When were you released from sickbay?“ Seven stepped inside the lift and answered her. "Good morning, B'Elanna Torres. I was released yesterday at 1600 hours. I completed a full regeneration cycle and am now fully functioning again. The Doctor said that you had come to sickbay and wished to talk to me.“ B'Elanna nodded at this and called out. "Computer, halt lift.“ At this, the turbo lift stopped and B'Elanna started. "That's right. I'd been planning to apologize to you for how I treated you in the past, Seven. Hearing the news about the Captain and you dating made me realize that I'd been wrong about you all this time and that you're far more human than I'd originally thought. Not only that, but you actually remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. I wish I'd realized that earlier and that I could've been there for you, instead of turning your life here even more complicated and miserable than it already was, to begin with, especially after you'd newly arrived here. Is there any chance at all that you can forgive me?“</p><p> </p><p>Seven to the shorter woman's shock and delight smiled softly at this which was easily the most beautiful thing the brunette had seen in a long time and told her, voice impossibly gentle. "There is nothing to forgive, B'Elanna. I never held any grudge against you. It was as much my fault as it was yours that our relationship started off unsuccessfully. However, I am not stupid, nor blind and you have proven to be a very capable engineer, a loyal lover, and friend, as well as an equally strong-willed and smart woman. I have nothing but admiration for you and I would be grateful if in the future I may be allowed to call you my friend.“</p><p> </p><p>B'Elanna had tears in her eyes, her voice lacking its usual haughtiness when she told Seven earnestly. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has told me in a long time, Seven! I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm grateful that you are able to see past our differences and I would love for us to start over and hopefully become friends in the future as you suggested as well.“ B'Elanna looked at the ex-Borg hesitantly. "May I... hug you, Seven?“ The blonde nodded softly, her eyes gentle. "You may, B'Elanna Torres.“ B'Elanna chuckled at this, the two of them sharing a brief but warm hug, the brunette stating. "Ya know, you can stop addressing me so formally, Seven. Just B'Elanna's fine.“ Seven smirked at this. "I know, but I enjoy 'teasing you', Lieutenant.“ B'Elanna whined at this which made Seven chuckle, the half Klingon soon joining in on the infectious laughter.</p><p> </p><p>The two resumed their turbo lift ride, Seven soon having arrived on Deck 3 where she exited the lift. The two women shared a short farewell, B'Elanna smiling knowingly as the blonde made her way to the Captain's quarters. 'Love is in the air. I'm glad those two have found each other and even more glad that Seven and I were able to start over again. I wonder what those two are doing in there right now...'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seven carefully entered the Captain's quarters much like a ninja. She was a woman on a mission. That mission was to surprise her lover with a romantic home-cooked breakfast and home-ground coffee. She sneaked around the corner, passing by the bedroom, peeking in there to make sure the coast was clear and Kathryn was indeed still asleep. A smile crept onto her face at the sight of the petite woman laying cuddled into her blanket, hair beautifully disheveled and sprawled out around the pillow. 'Perfection.', Seven thought to herself before continuing on her way to the kitchen where she got to preparing breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn woke up feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. Her eyes turned wide, nostrils flaring when the uncanny scent of fresh coffee along the delicious smell of breakfast wafted over to her. She blinked and looked around the room, a huge smile forming on her face once the form of her lover came into view, holding out a tray with a cup of coffee, food, and a single red rose. Kathryn blinked at this. "A rose?“ Seven nodded and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I have read that it is considered romantic to gift your lover a single red rose. Am I wrong? I have plucked this one in the Airponics Bay earlier. It was the most beautiful one.“ Kathryn gasped at this, heart swelling with love for the woman in front of her, kissing her lips deeply. "Oh, Seven. That's so romantic! I can't believe you went all the way there to pluck a rose for me when you could've simply replicated one.“</p><p> </p><p>Seven shook her head at this, voice firm. "I could not have done such a thing. For you, the best is merely good enough, Kathryn. That is why I have cooked breakfast and prepared fresh coffee out of the finest coffee beans for you as well. You deserve it after everything you have done for me, my love.“ Kathryn's eyes turned wide at this. She had not at all expected Seven out of all people to invent a pet name if you will for her. However, she did certainly not complain. A wide smile on her face she told Seven, voice laced with pure love and affection. "Gods, I love you, Seven of Nine. More than I ever knew it was possible to love someone.“ Seven smiled at this. "And I love you, Kathryn Janeway. More than anything in this whole wide universe and I will protect you and fight for you, come what may.“</p><p> </p><p>After finishing breakfast which to her delight Seven had fed her like the caring girlfriend she was, the Captain grudgingly left her bed and took a sonic shower before dressing in her uniform. A smirk formed on her lips as she came up with a sudden idea. "Seven, would you be so kind to lend me a hand here, please?“ Seven strutted over to her lover, head tilted to the side in confusion at first before she realized what her lover asked her to do. A smirk now also formed on her lips, carefully attaching the redhead's four pips to her collar, aligning them in a perfect row. Her voice low she remarked. "Just like back then.“ Janeway felt herself blush softly at this, smiling. "I'd hoped that you'd remember.“ Seven stated matter-of-factly at this. "Eidetic memory. Although, I believe that even if I would not possess that I would have still been able to remember since that was a crucial event for me. Albeit, admittedly I did not realize it at the time yet, but I do now.“</p><p> </p><p>Janeway looked at the younger woman curiously at this. "Ah, yes? Why was it a crucial event for you, Seven?“ To her utter astonishment, the blonde nonchalantly told her at this. "It was when you first made me 'blush', Kathryn and I did now in recap... enjoy it.“ Kathryn licked her lips at this, cooing out. "Oh my. Is that so, darling? That is a very interesting piece of information you just told me there. What a shame that I must report to duty now. I would've loved to continue our conversation.“ Seven felt a shiver run down the whole of her body, the by now all too familiar symptoms of arousal caused by her lover's touch painfully obvious to her. The tall woman bit her lip and to her delight, Kathryn told her before leaving. "You and me. Right here, 1900 hours.“ Seven licked her lips, calling out to the retreating form of Janeway. "I will comply.“ This caused a throbbing sensation in the older woman's groin which made her inwardly curse her savage of a lover. 'You never know with this one.' She shook her head in amusement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once her duty shift in Astrometrics had ended, Seven made her way back to the Cargo Bay to freshen up and change her outfit. She somehow had this urge to 'dress up' for Kathryn tonight. When she stood at the terminal she was unsure if she should try wearing 'lingerie' for the first time. It was a foreign concept to Seven, safe for having seen it on her lover before and admittedly finding it to look very appealing to her. 'If I enjoy seeing Kathryn in those garments it is quite possible the same would go for her with me.', Seven mused to herself. Yet, it soon turned out that the selection of lingerie available in the database was sheer endless, and being very inexperienced in the field, the blonde soon found herself growing frustrated. That is, until out of a sudden an idea popped into her head. B'Elanna Torres was a woman as well after all and even better, one in an established relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Decision made, Seven hit her comm badge, hailing the half Klingon. "Seven of Nine to Lieutenant Torres.“ Her comm badge crackled after mere seconds and B'Elanna replied, voice to Seven's surprise sounding... excited? "Torres here. What can I do for you, Seven?“ Seven bit her lip and decided being blunt was not the best option in this case. After all, who knew where the other woman currently was. Anyone could be eavesdropping on them and Seven didn't wish to share such private information with the whole rest of the crew. "I require your assistance. Could you please come to Cargo Bay 2 if you are currently available, that is? If not then I will have to find someone else to help me...“ B'Elanna stopped Seven mid-sentence, exclaiming. "I'll be right there, Seven. Give me a minute.“</p><p> </p><p>Mere 56 seconds later, the doors to the Cargo Bay swished open, and in walked the ship's Chief Engineer. Seven turned around from the terminal, facing her. "You are 4 seconds early, B'Elanna Torres. I do appreciate your premature arrival in this instance, seeing as how I seem to be 'running out of time'.“ B'Elanna joined the blonde, asking straight away, the curiosity was very audible in her voice. "You said you needed my help. It sounded rather personal earlier. Does this have to do with the Captain?“ Seven blinked at the unexpected question. "You are correct, Lieutenant. It indeed has to do with the Captain, albeit more indirectly. The Captain invited me for dinner at her quarters tonight and I wish to surprise her. I wanted to try wearing 'lingerie' for the first time, but as you may know, the database has a huge selection of said attire, making me unable to choose one. Since you are a woman yourself and are in an established relationship with a very healthy sex life I was hoping you could help me out in this matter.“</p><p> </p><p>B'Elanna's cheeks turned crimson at Seven's bluntness, coughing softly. Once she had overcome her initial shock, she felt touched that the younger woman had come to her out of all people on this ship to ask for advice. The brunette smiled softly and cracked her knuckles in determination. "Leave it all to me, Seven! You came to the right person for this. Since I've already seen you naked before I think I've got a pretty good idea about your measurements as well, so that'll make it even easier. Now, let's see. There are a few important things to consider here. First of all and most importantly, the fact that you have never worn any lingerie before, especially no bra. It may be a little uncomfortable wearing it for the first time, not gonna lie. However, you'll get used to it eventually, or in your own words. 'You will adapt.' The second thing we need to consider is, of course, the Captain. What does she like? Do you by any chance know her favorite color, or which color she likes seeing you in? What kind of style are you going for? Do you want to come over as sexy, or more cute, innocent? Are you planning to seduce her? I mean, I'm guessing you do, considering the fact you wanna go out your way and wear lingerie for her, right?“</p><p> </p><p>Seven bit her lip and nodded. The gears in her head were turning, carefully processing all the information the Lieutenant had just presented to her as well as the questions she had asked her. 'Does Kathryn have a favorite color? Does she enjoy seeing me dressed in a particular color?' Those were the main questions that boggled Seven's mind. She had to her own chagrin admit to herself that she had no idea about either of the two. Her bottom lip jutted forward like she had assimilated the other day from none other than Kathryn herself, Seven regarded the engineer who started to involuntarily coo at this, making Seven's eyes go wide and immediately stop the expression she'd subconsciously been making. Suddenly Seven knew exactly what she wanted. Her eyes sparkling, she told the stunned B'Elanna. "I would like for the lingerie to be light blue. It should look 'cute', if possible. The material should be soft and not scratchy. No Starfleet issue lingerie since it is scratchy, as I have been told. Will you be able to find that kind of lingerie for me, B'Elanna?“</p><p> </p><p>The compact woman smirked at this, nodding firmly. "Aye aye! Cute, light blue, not scratchy lingerie on the way. You can count on me, Seven. Give me a short moment to find the right set for you. Alright?“ Seven nodded firmly. "Understood.“ After a moment of thought, she added sincerely. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I truly appreciate your help in this matter.“ B'Elanna felt her heart warm at this, smiling at the blonde. "You're very welcome, Seven. I'm always happy to help.“ At this, she started tapping away on the console and before long she had found two sets of lingerie that matched Seven's specifics. She called out to the taller woman who had been busying herself reading on a padd. "Seven, I've found two sets of lingerie that fit your criteria. Could you come over and take a look? The final choice is up to you.“ Seven nodded at this and strutted over to join the Lieutenant at the console. She closely inspected the two displayed sets of lingerie. Both were indeed cute, light blue, and made out of soft materials, one out of silk and one out of Egyptian cotton. One of them had lace elements and the other cute little bows.</p><p> </p><p>Seven had soon decided on what she deemed to be the perfect choice, telling B'Elanna, voice determined. "I wish to wear the set with the bows, B'Elanna.“ The older woman smirked at this. "Good choice, Seven. I'm sure the Captain's gonna love it. Now I simply need to type in the specifics for your measurements and it's ready to be replicated.“ Within a matter of seconds, Seven's first-ever set of lingerie had materialized in front of their eyes. The blonde tentatively touched the material which felt surprisingly soft, causing a smile to form on her face. "Perfect.“, she declared, causing B'Elanna to grin. To the brunette's surprise, Seven then called out. "Computer, seal Cargo Bay doors. Use Borg encryption code Seven Seven Two.“ B'Elanna blinked at this, about to ask Seven what the meaning of this was when she to her shock realized the younger woman was currently undressing.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice shaking, she asked. "Seven, what are you doing?“ The blonde quirked her eyebrow, stating matter-of-factly. "I am 'undressing', B'Elanna Torres. You are to help me dress in my new 'lingerie' as I have never before worn this kind of garment and require assistance putting it on properly so as not to make a fool out of myself in front of Kathryn later.“ It slowly dawned on B'Elanna at this and nodding softly she told her. "Of course. I'd almost forgotten about that. Next time you plan to undress in front of me could you be so kind to warn me in advance? It was rather unexpected, Seven and it's not usually something one does in front of others just like that, ya know?“ Seven felt her cheeks heat up involuntarily at this. "I apologize, Lieutenant. It was not my intention to shock you or be rude. I promise that such a thing is not going to happen again in the future.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn Janeway sighed once she'd finally finished her duty shift on the bridge. After a long, stressful day she was very much looking forward to spending time with her lover. She almost regretted allowing her hormones to get the best of her this morning. 'You just landed yourselves in sickbay, Katie. Are you seriously planning to repeat that so soon? It's only going to be a casual dinner date, nothing more, nothing less. For Seven and your own safety you should keep your hands to yourself tonight.' The redhead sighed and went over to her bedroom, checking her wardrobe for an outfit for their date. With new determination to keep things non-rated tonight, she soon decided to go for a classy, casual look consisting of a black shirt and white slacks. Figuring she still had enough time before having to start dinner preparations, she ran herself a bath, her body crying out for some relaxation.</p><p> </p><p>After a thorough soak and washing her hair she dressed in the outfit she'd previously laid out for tonight before going to her kitchen to replicate dinner. She crossed her fingers that her replicator was in high spirits tonight and wouldn't liquefy their dinner which was vegetable pasta. Her wishes were to her delight granted for once, two perfect plates with the dish materializing in front of her eyes. She patted the device gently while calling out. "Thank you for being cooperative tonight.“ She chuckled at her own silliness and carried the two plates over to the dining area, setting up the table. Remembering this morning, she replicated a bouquet of red roses which she placed in the middle of the table, lighting the candles in the candleholders and finishing it all off by placing some rose petals on the tablecloth.</p><p> </p><p>'Am I overdoing it?' Kathryn was wondering for a moment, unsure if she'd gone overboard in decorating the table when the chime to her door rang, giving her no time to re-evaluate her decision. She called out. "Come in!“ Her breath caught in the back of her throat at the vision entering her quarters. It was Seven, alright. However, her appearance was a 180-degree turn to her usual attire that consisted of one of her biosuits, her hair up in a French twist. The young woman walking up to her now wore her hair in a ponytail tied together with a light blue ribbon, putting emphasis on her long, elegant neck, a light blue dress that left little to the imagination, showing off her muscular long legs and the swell of her cleavage. On her feet, she wore ballerinas in the same color of the dress with bows at the tips which made her look downright adorable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn swallowed against the lump that had formed in her throat, voice an octave lower than usual. "Why hello there, Seven. My, you sure have dolled-up tonight. Let me take a closer look at you, darling.“ Seven's cheeks heated up adorably at this, sending a jolt to her lover's groin. 'Oh my. At this rate, my no-sex policy for tonight is gonna be hella hard to stay true to. Who would've thought my darling Seven would go out her way and dress up like that? Now I honestly feel kinda underdressed...'</p><p> </p><p>Seven turned around and to Kathryn's delight it turned out that the ribbon wrapped around the waist part of the dress was tied together in a bow at the back as well. She couldn't help but say. "I wasn't aware that tonight's motto was blue and bows, Seven.“ The younger woman's cheeks turned darker than the Captain had ever seen on her before at this, her voice laced with embarrassment. "I apologize, Kathryn. If you do not like my outfit I can go back to the Cargo Bay and change into a more 'casual' outfit instead...“ The older woman held up her hand at this, effectively stopping her lover's ridiculous speech. "Darling, I was just trying to make a joke. I know it was lame. I'm sorry. I love your outfit, Seven. You look absolutely adorable. Had I known that you had planned to dress-up like that I would've worn something else myself. I feel kinda underdressed, to be honest...“</p><p> </p><p>Seven pulled the smaller woman closer at this, kissing her lips passionately, causing Kathryn's head to spin. "You are not 'underdressed', Kathryn. You look very appetizing in that outfit.“ The redhead turned crimson at this, eyes turned a dark blue, voice deep and seductive, causing goosebumps to form on Seven's skin. "Do I? I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for now, however, darling. First dinner then dessert. As much as I'd love to ravish you right here and now, you precious little angel.“ Kathryn hadn't thought it was possible for Seven to blush even more, but the crimson her cheeks had turned at her last words proved her wrong. 'My, my, Katie. Admit it, you never actually thought that you'd be able to resist the temptation that is Seven of Nine tonight, much less in that outfit. She's obviously begging you to ravish her and I'll gladly fulfill her wish.'</p><p> </p><p>Seven was pleasantly surprised, if not stunned when it turned out the dinner Kathryn had prepared for them for once was not only edible but in fact delicious. She made sure to ask her lover for the recipe later, wanting to add it to her own repertoire. The blonde licked her luscious lips, telling her lover accompanied by a wink. "I very much enjoyed dinner, Kathryn and I wish to have my dessert now.“ To her dismay, the older woman shook her head at this which caused an adorable pout to form on Seven's lips, and to Kathryn's utter delight she started to whine heart-meltingly. "No fair! You promised I'd get dessert after dinner.“</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn cooed into her lover's ear, sending shivers down the whole of Seven's body, anticipation pooling hot between her legs. "Now, now, darling. I believe it is my turn to have dessert first. Don't you agree? After all your outfit and the way you act tonight you're begging for some much-deserved attention and I'm gonna give that to my sweet Annika.“ Kathryn wanted to bite her tongue then and there for having accidentally used her lover's birth name. To her surprise, the blonde didn't seem to mind, but instead told her, voice sounding softer than ever before, causing Kathryn's heart to flutter. "Annika wants her Captain's attention. What do you want me to do, Captain?“ Now it was Seven's turn to be afraid and mentally facepalm. 'You fool! Could you not keep your mouth shut? What has gotten into you to address her with her rank? Now you have surely ruined the mood...'</p><p> </p><p>To both women's surprise, Janeway wasn't shocked, or repulsed by Seven addressing her with her rank and instead felt all the more aroused. This admittedly being one of her dirtiest fantasies and unbeknownst to the older woman the same went for her lover. Kathryn motioned for the blonde to follow her over to the bedroom to which the younger woman happily obliged. Her voice dark with lust, the redhead told her lover. "Take off that dress for me and lay down on the bed. Let me take a look at my dessert.“ Seven's cheeks were a pretty pink which matched the color of her dress very well. She quickly took the outfit off, neatly folding it before placing it on the chair next to the bed. Kathryn chuckled at this. "Am I right thinking you plan on wearing this dress again, darling?“ Seven nodded. „You are correct. I want to keep it since I now know that you enjoy seeing me in it.“ Kathryn's eyes went wide at this, feeling caught. 'You are so see-through, Katie. That's what you get for ogling her all night. Well, can't say that I'm complaining. The dress does look gorgeous on her.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she snapped out of her thoughts, Kathryn's eyes turned wide at the sight to behold laying lasciviously on her bed. Against her usual nature, Seven was wearing lingerie and Lord, not just any kind of lingerie. Kathryn had a hard time not to drool. The lingerie matched the dress and what the older woman still deemed her motto of the day, light blue with cute little bows. Determined to devour the goddess on her bed, Kathryn joined her there, for once positioned on top of the younger woman, running her hands along the sides of her, making the very aroused blonde whimper adorably which in turn made Kathryn coo. "Aren't you the most adorable little angel? You truly have gone out your way dressing up for me tonight, my lovely Annika. Now, tell me. What do you want your Captain to do to you, hm?“</p><p> </p><p>Seven rubbed her legs together and muttered something under her breath. Kathryn frowned at this, telling her lover. "I'm sorry, what was that? You were talking so softly I did not understand a word. I want to help you, darling, but you gotta be more coherent.“ Seven's cheeks were by now bright red and she coaxed out. "I wish for you to make love to me, Captain.“ Kathryn felt her heart soar at this, kissing her beloved's lips deeply, causing both of them to moan out. The redhead sneakily opened Seven's bra when she was distracted, pulling it down before cupping the blonde's breasts with her hands causing Seven to gasp out. "C-Captain.“ Kathryn smiled adoringly at the goddess underneath her. "Yes, Annika?“ Her lover's next words for once caused the Captain to blush. "You are still fully clothed. I wish to see my dessert as well. May I... unwrap my gift?“</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn found herself coughing at Seven's suggestive question, especially cause it was finished off by one of those enragingly seductive raises of her crescent-shaped implant. The older woman nodded slowly, her voice sounding hoarse. "You may, Annika.“ The blonde clapped her hands like a child on Christmas at this, melting her lover's heart, yet hurting her regardless. 'You never got to celebrate Christmas anymore after...' Kathryn brushed away those gloomy thoughts and a new plan had formed. Next Christmas she'd surprise her love and turn it into a day she'd never forget. The redhead blinked as she realized that while she'd been lost in her own world a certain ex-Borg had efficiently disrobed her, safe for her black bra and matching panties.</p><p> </p><p>"I love my gift. Can I keep you forever, Captain?“ Kathryn blushed and smiled down at the blonde who's eyes were twinkling in delight, rivaling the stars outside her bedroom window. "I'm glad that you do, darling. Of course, you may. Under the condition that I can keep you forever as well.“ Seven nodded happily at this, beaming in delight. "You may, Captain.“ For a moment the two of them were simply holding each other, but a certain redhead couldn't keep her hands to herself, determined to finally return the pleasure the younger woman had given to her so selflessly during their previous sexual encounters. Seven moaned out lowly when Kathryn's finger was probing her entrance, her thumb brushing against the blonde's clit, making the inexperienced woman cry out. "C-Captain, stay right there please!“ Kathryn smiled and kissed her lover's lips passionately, all the while gently entering Seven with one finger while continuing to stimulate the younger woman's clit with her thumb. 'Gods, she's so tight! Then again this is her first time...'</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn's eyes turned wide in alarm when it dawned on her, the words of the Doctor and the incident from the previous morning which led to their stay in sickbay all coming back to her in a rush. Seven opened her eyes she'd previously shut, looking at her lover questioningly. "Kathryn, why did you stop?“ The redhead sighed and told her, voice laced with guilt. "I just realized that this is technically your first time, Seven, and remembering the last time we did this... You collapsed and I had to order an emergency transport to sickbay and that was before I even got to pleasure you. I'm just afraid that you are not ready, darling. You've merely recovered after all...“ Seven's eyes turned soft at the older woman's words. She gently caressed her cheeks and whispered. "I am fine, Kathryn. I have completed a full regeneration cycle last night and earlier I had one of my nutritional supplements. At the end of my lunch break, I once again conducted the Doctor in sickbay and according to him, my nanoprobes have completely stabilized again. There is no need for you to worry, my love. I want you to be my first, please. I have anticipated this and I am ready.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was all the confirmation that Kathryn needed. Her eyes now filled with determination, she resumed her previous actions, curling her finger against her lover's impossibly tight, slick walls while placing kisses over the expanse of her long, elegant neck which soon turned into nibbles as Kathryn's own arousal was rising as Seven's walls started to clench down on her. Kathryn dug her teeth into the milky white skin of her lover's neck, pinching the blonde's clit which caused a blissful cry to escape the younger woman, her body spasming underneath Kathryn, toes curled, eyes clenched shut, drool running down her lips. For a moment Seven grew completely still, worrying Janeway, but soon she opened her eyes, a gummy smile on her lips, breathing out. "That... was... wow!“</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn chuckled at Seven's words, the two exchanged a long, meaningful kiss before the smaller woman happily snuggled into her lover's embrace. Seven covered their bodies with the blanket, an action she did not know how she still managed to perform, taking her exhaustion into consideration before they both drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week had passed since Kathryn and Seven's first time with each other. They had both since recovered from their stay in sickbay but were still grateful shore leave was right around the corner. Seven had found the perfect planet for them to stay on. Long-range sensors had shown no humanoid life-forms that could pose a potential threat to the ship's crew and the roster had already been made as well. Kathryn, without her lover's knowledge, had come up with a plan. She was determined to use the rare opportunity of being able to go to an actual beach to have their first real date together there. Her fellow senior officers had helped to plan and ensure the perfect first date for Seven which the younger woman would surely never forget. The Doctor, still feeling guilty for that dreadful 'mock-date' he'd arranged for Seven a while back which had resulted in a severely broken arm and a deeply humiliated Seven had gone out of his way to help with the preparations. He had even gone as far as to create a swimming suit for the young woman which was the same light blue color as that dress she'd worn during Kathryn and her dinner date and made out of the same bio mesh material as her biosuits. Kathryn couldn't wait to see her beloved in that outfit, especially after having just taken a swim in the deep purple sea of the planet, small droplets of water dripping down her body, her hair wet...</p><p> </p><p>"Kathryn, are you ready to leave?“ The petite woman jumped in surprise upon hearing that tantalizing alto. "I'm ready, darling. Have you waited for long? I'm sorry, I was kinda lost in thought...“ Seven smirked at this. "I noticed that, Kathryn. I arrived 3.25 minutes ago.“ The redhead's eyes widened at this, exclaiming in shock. "3 minutes ago? Just what have you been doing all this time?“ Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of red when Seven stated at this. "I have spent the time doing one of my favorite pastime activities, observing you.“ Kathryn chuckled dryly. "Seven, you sound like a stalker.“ The blonde whispered in her ear. "I prefer the term hunter and you are my prey.“ The Captain to her chagrin noticed that she was already aroused. 'Way to go, Katie. How could I not be aroused though if she keeps on teasing me like this?'</p><p> </p><p>The couple beamed down to the planet's surface where to Seven's surprise not a single soul could be seen. The blonde's brows were furrowed at this and she stated. "Curious. It appears we have beamed to the wrong coordinates. Kathryn, I trusted you knew the correct coordinates we had to beam to.“ Seven blinked as her lover told her at this. "Oh, those were the correct coordinates, darling. Why, is there something wrong? I thought you might enjoy getting to spend some quality time together instead of going on vacation with the rest of the crew. If you'd prefer to spend time with them instead of me though...“ Seven quickly shook her head, voice low. "I do not wish to spend time with anyone but you, my love. I appreciate your way of thinking. It has been a while since we got to spend off-duty time with each other. The last time was when...“ The taller woman's cheeks turned pink at the memory of their last encounter of that kind which just so happened to have been the night she'd had her virginity taken from her lover. Pleasant shivers ran down her spine at the memory of Kathryn's touch and she noticed that she longed for it again, for those mind-blowing kisses of hers, her fingers buried inside her...</p><p> </p><p>"Ehem, darling? Janeway to Seven of Nine. Can you hear me?“ Seven snapped out of her daydream at this, cheeks by now an even deeper shade of pink. "I... apologize, Kathryn. I appear to have been 'daydreaming' about you making love to me.“ Kathryn's eyes clouded up in desire at this, pulling the younger woman flush against her causing a yelp to escape the blonde's lips at the sheer possessiveness of the action. Janeway's voice sounded much like a purr when she asked her. "You have? My my, Seven. I didn't think you were the kind to daydream, let alone have naughty fantasies. Tell me, what exactly did you fantasize about, hm?“ Seven bit her lip and muttered. "Your kisses, your touch. I want to be one with you, Kathryn. However, we are both females so this is most likely impossible. Is it not?“ The younger woman pouted at this, Kathryn who could never resist her darling's adorable displays, peppered the whole of her face in smooches causing Seven to giggle girlishly. "K-Kathryn, stop! It tickles!“</p><p> </p><p>Seven instantly regretted having said that the moment her lover started to tickle her sides, resulting in squeals and more giggles of the blonde to come forth. When Kathryn touched a particularly sensitive spot, Seven toppled over and landed in the sand. The redhead's eyes widened in shock for a moment until she noticed her lover who had started to roll around in the sand, now laughing uncontrollably which soon resulted in Kathryn to laugh as well, Seven's laughter contagious. Kathryn laid down next to Seven on the sand, their hands soon entwining. The pair exchanged goofy grins, the kind only people in love were able to display before slowly getting up again. Kathryn grew nervous now, not sure if her lover would enjoy what she had planned. Seven who had noticed the change in the older woman's demeanor, gently grabbed Kathryn by the shoulders and turned her so they faced each other. "Kathryn, what is wrong? You were laughing one moment and the next you look like somebody just died.“</p><p> </p><p>Janeway blinked at this, asking Seven incredulously. "Pardon? Just where have you heard that expression, Seven?“ The redhead would surely have to have a serious talk with whoever had taught her beloved darling such an expression. Seven merely shrugged. "Naomi Wildman has used the expression before. Why, did I not use it correctly?“ Kathryn was even more in disbelief now. The real question was who had taught Naomi such an expression? She shook her head and told Seven accompanied by a small sigh. "No, no. You did use it correctly, Seven. However, I'm not too fond of that expression in general and would prefer it if you wouldn't use it again.“ Seven nodded slowly. "I will comply, Kathryn. I believe you were about to tell me about the reason for your drastic change in demeanor.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn was about to answer when a gasp came from her right. "Kathryn, what is all of this?“ The redhead blinked in confusion, her eyes turning wide when she followed Seven's gaze that was fixed on the picnic she had prepared for them. She rubbed her neck and answered her lover sheepishly. "That is what humans call a picnic, Seven...“ Seven to her surprise smiled brightly at this, eyes glazed over. "Did you prepare this 'picnic' for us, Kathryn?“ The older woman bit her lip. "I prepared it for you, Seven. It was planned to be our first official date...“ Seven frowned at this. "Why are you using the past tense, Kathryn? Do you not wish to have a date with me anymore? Do you... wish to break up with me?“ Seven's voice had turned shaky, her eyes teary. Kathryn mentally slapped herself for this, wrapping her arms around her lover who was shaking like a leaf. "Darling, of course, I don't want to break-up with you! We have just gotten together after all and I'd love to stay with you for the rest of my life if you allow me. I love you, Seven with all my heart and I wanted to show you by planning this first official date of ours, hoping you may like it.“</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise, Seven stared at her adoringly. "I do not like it, Kathryn, I love it. This 'picnic' is perfection. I did not think anyone could ever plan such a romantic gesture for me. It appears that I was wrong. I am delighted to hear that you wish to stay with me until the end because so do I. You are the love of my life, Kathryn Janeway. There is no other individual for me but you. Now, what exactly does this 'picnic' include?“ Kathryn started to explain everything in detail to Seven who greedily absorbed all the new information like a sponge.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing their truly delightful dinner the newly found lovers simply sat on the sand in a loving embrace. Kathryn sat on Seven's lap which proved to be surprisingly comfortable, the blonde's long arms wrapped around her protectively as they gazed out at the purple sea. The pair sat like that in silence for a while before Seven stated. "The water looks... 'inviting'. I wonder how it would be to swim in it.“ Kathryn, feeling her chance had come told her mysteriously. "There's only one way to find out, darling.“ Seven blinked at this. "I do not have swim attire, Kathryn.“ At this, the redhead got up causing Seven to blink even harder, irritated at her lover's behavior. In a matter of seconds, Kathryn reappeared, waving a light blue swimsuit in the air triumphantly. "You do now, Seven. The Doctor has created this. It is made out of the same material as your biosuits to ensure the stability of your nanoprobes.“</p><p> </p><p>Seven got up and did a happy dance which caused her lover to chuckle at the adorable display. They had soon changed into their respective swimwear and were now headed for the beach. Seven suddenly started to run, calling out. "Catch me if you can!“ Kathryn whined at this. "No fair, I'll never be able to catch up. My legs are too short.“ Kathryn blinked when she suddenly found herself lifted up by a set of strong arms, cerulean eyes looking down at her. "Let me carry you instead then, Kathryn.“ At this the blonde started to run again, causing the woman in her arms to giggle which was soon joined by Seven.</p><p> </p><p>They'd both surely never forget that special day on the beach or the days that had led up to it...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The end</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>